Newtonium
Not to be confused with . | saurian_name = Donkedaim (Dn) /'dun•kē•dām/ | systematic_name = Ununennium (Uue) /'ün•ün•en•ē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = family ( s) | series = [[Newtonide series|'Newtonide' series]] | coordinate = 8 | above_element = | right_element = Galileum | particles = 436 | atomic_mass = 319.6468 , 530.7860 yg | atomic_radius = 240 , 2.40 | covalent_radius = 259 pm, 2.59 Å | vander_waals = 318 pm, 3.18 Å | nucleons = 317 (119 }}, 198 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.66 | nuclear_radius = 8.15 | half-life = 2.9298 mon | decay_mode = | decay_product = | electron_notation = 119-8-20 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 8s | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 32, 18, 8, 1 | oxistates = +1, +3 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 0.83 | ion_energy = 436.7 , 4.526 | electron_affinity = 63.1 kJ/mol, 0.654 eV | molar_mass = 319.647 / | molar_volume = 115.321 cm /mol | density = 2.772 }} | atom_density = 1.88 g 5.22 cm | atom_separation = 576 pm, 5.76 Å | speed_sound = 786 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Grayish white | phase = Liquid | melting_point = 293.42 , 528.15 20.27 , 68.48 | boiling_point = 927.86 K, 1670.15°R 654.71°C, 1210.48°F | liquid_range = 634.44 , 1142.00 | liquid_ratio = 3.16 | triple_point = 293.42 K, 528.15°R 20.27°C, 68.48°F @ 19.529 , 1.4648 | critical_point = 1877.97 K, 3380.35°R 1604.82°C, 2920.68°F @ 32.1246 , 317.046 | heat_fusion = 2.617 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 94.595 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.11487 J/(g• ), 0.20676 J/(g• ) 36.717 /(mol• ), 66.090 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 3.10 Absolute: 1.04 | atom_abund = 2.55 }} Newtonium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Nw and 119. Newtonium was named in honor of (1642–1727), father of modern physics who developed three and . This element is known in the scientific literature as (Uue), - , or simply element 119. Newtonium is the seventh and located in the periodic table coordinate 8s , meaning it is the first . Atomic properties Newtonium contains 119 s and 198 s that make up the , corresponding to its of 1.66. Newtonium is the lightest element to have 8 s and 20 . According to the , an electron would occupy in the 8s orbital with its first electron. To equal the charge equal to 119 protons, there must be 119 s since electrons carry same amount of opposite charge as protons. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , newtonium has no s. The longest-lived is Nw with a of 3 months, which is about 6000 times longer than the most stable isotope of above element whose half-life is just 22 minutes for Fr. It s to . Another example of isotope is Nw, which s to G with a half-life of 15 days. Also there are s, the longest is Nw whose half-life is 7.8 days and decays to Nw (t½ = 28.9 days) through . The second longest m-isotope is Nw with a half-life of 6.2 hours. The third longest is Nw at 4.3 minutes. Chemical properties and compounds It is expected from periodic trend that newtonium is even more reactive than all lighter homologues since the atom would be even bigger with the additional shell. However, because there are so many electrons in so many orbitals and shells and so many protons that make up big nucleus, strong attractive forces between those would decrease its atomic size. In consequence to this, an electron in the outermost orbital is not as easily removed than otherwise would be, which in turn decrease the reactivity of newtonium. Higher than francium would be required to remove an electron and so would have higher . Newtonium would then have chemical properties similar to and . Like all other alkali metal elements, newtonium exhibits a strong +1 ( ), meaning it can only need to give up the only electron in its outermost orbital and forms Nw ions when dissolved in water. However, due to shorter separation between outermost shell and the next shell further in, newtonium is also the first alkali metal to exhibit a +3 oxidation state ( ), meaning it can give up an 8s electron and both 7p electrons. Newtonium would still burn in the air to form an oxide and water to form a strong base. Since newtonium is a very reactive element, it can form a lot of different compounds. Newtonium monofluoride (NwF) is a pale peach crystalline salt, while newtonium trifluoride (NwF ) is a pale blue crystalline salt. Newtonium monochloride (NwCl): white crystalline salt, while newtonium trichloride (NwCl ): pink crystalline salt. Newtonium(I) oxide (Nw O) and newtonium(III) oxide (Nw O ) are both white solids. Newtonium(I) hydroxide (NwOH) is a white powder that is a strong base when dissolved in water. Newtonium(I) nitrate (NwNO ) is a pale yellow powder when Nw O is cautiously reacted with . :Nw O + 2 HNO → 2 NwNO + H O Interestingly, when newtonium reacts with concentrated , the metal reduces first to , then to . :2 Nw + 2 H SO → Nw (SO ) + H SO + Nw O :6 Nw + H SO → H S + 3 Nw O Newtonium halides can hydrolyze in water to form newtonium oxyhalides in the +3 oxistate for Nw, like NwF→NwOF and NwCl→NwOCl. There are other compounds of newtonium, like Nw S, Nw N, NwN, NwBr, NwI, NwAt, NwJ, and Nw Se. Newtonium don't just form s, but s as well. Such newtonium compounds are called organonewtonium. There are few examples: newtonium tert-butoxide (Nw(CH ) CO), newtonium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide (((Nw(CH ) Si) )NNw), newtonium sucrose (C H O Nw), newtonium stearate (C H O Nw), and newtonium formate (NwHCO ). Physical properties Newtonium is a silvery liquid metal at the of 25°C (77°F, 537°R), but it very near that temperature at 20°C (68°F, 528°R), just above the average world temperature of 15°C (59°F, 518°R) and right about the traditional room temp. It freezing point is a couple degrees below the freezing point of the lighter homologue francium, still below the room temperature, consistent with decreasing and narrowing trend of melting points with increasing weights of alkali metals. Similar trend is observed for s. Newtonium boils at 655°C (1210°F, 1670°R), low enough for wood fire to boil this liquid. Newtonium has a liquid ratio of 3.16, identical in value to francium and similar to lighter homologues. Its liquid range is 1142°R, very similar to , , and francium. Like phase points, density increases with increasing atomic numbers of alkali metals. In this case, newtonium's density is 2.77 g/cm , denser than every lighter alkali metal. Its molar volume is 115.32 cm /mol, and molar mass 319.65 g/mol. The sound travels through thin rod of this metal at 786 m/s (0.488 mi/s). Atoms arrange to form , a feature every alkali metal exhibit. Another property that all alkali metal exhibit is , including newtonium. Occurrence Newtonium is virtually nonexistent on Earth, but it is believe to exist somewhere in the . An estimated abundance of newtonium in the universe by mass is 3.10 , which amounts to 1.04 kilograms or over half a worth of this element in mass. This element can theoretically be produced naturally in tiny amounts by biggest e or colliding s due to the requirement of a tremendous amount of energy. Additionally, this element can also be made artificially in much larger quantities by advanced technological civilizations, making artificial newtonium more abundant than natural newtonium in the universe. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of newtonium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be very difficult since it requires a great deal of energy, thus its would be so limited. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Nw. : + + 29 n → Nw : + + 20 n → Nw There had been couple of failed attempts to synthesize newtonium without enriching it with neutrons. In the near future, newtonium shall successfully be made here on Earth.